The Forbidden Secret
by Lazy Anime Crazy Fan
Summary: Sasunaru contains hint of Mpreg I am trusted with the child of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha called Ryuu. While also keeping the child a secret but I call it The Forbidden Secret. Please r&r this is my first Sasunaru story so tell me what you think. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukiko: Well I've decided to write a Sasunaru story so here it is I only wrote it because today is Naruto's Birthday so Happy bithday Naruto.**

**Naruto: Thanks for telling me that todays my birthday **

**Sasuke: While you reslly are a dobe.**

**Naruto: Hey I resent that**

**Sasuke: Tsukiko does not own Naruto and never will since Naruto is mine --hugs Naruto possesively--**

**Naruto: Help me!**

**Tskiko: Nope since he's your mate I can't do anything so lets go on with the story  
--**

It was a cold winter day as I walked around the house while holding a little five year old child who had stunning saphire eyes like his mother with pale skin and raven hair like his father. I started comforting the child hoping he would calm down since he was crying from a nightmare. When he finally did calm down he went to one of the other realms the one which I called the dream realm. I put him back in the crib and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

I sighed thinking about the time I met Naruto the child's mother even though he was a boy trusted me with the child and keeping him a secret, but the child had a secret of it's own to the civilian's eyes the child would have looked like a normal one but to the higher ranked shinobis they would have sensed the genjutsu and if dispelled they would see his orange fox ears that were near the top of his and his blacked tipped tail.

****

(Flashback)

I was a child no older than 7 wandering around the leaf village since my parents went to go meet a friend. My brother was supposed to watch me since he was older than me by six years but he got distracted by a store that sold a variety weapend and scrolls while my little sister who was 4 was with my parents. I stopped suddenly when I thought I heard people yelling. Since I could turn into a wolf because of my father's

kekkie genkai I could hear things that are far away and when I heard it again I ran closer and closer to the shouting until it stop and people started walking out of the alley saying stuff like "the demon deserved it" and "good ridence."

When they were finally gone I heard soft wimpering so I walked to see what it was and I saw a child a little younger than me curled up like a ball with blood stains on all over his clothes. I walked towards him and said "Are you okay."

It was such an innocent question but when I asked the boy that his saphire eyes shot open and started itching closer and closer to the wall but I kept on walking closer. His back was pressed against the wall while his eyes were shut as if I would just disapear when I reached him he thought I would him but instead I grabbed some bandages I had with me and started disinfecting his cut and covering them. He opened his eyes and said "Aren't you gonna hurt me and call me a monster or demon like everyone else does."

I looked at him and said "Why would I do that" with confusion in my voice.

He looked at me and said "You wont hurt me."

I shook my head as if to say no and said "I just want to be your friend by the way I'm Tsukiko."

He looked at me and I saw unshed tears I stared until he said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

He was know silently crying so I asked "Why are you crying are you sad?"

He looked up at me while his eyes shined with a sparkle of happiness which was enough for me to know the answer so I grabbed his arm helped him stand and brought him to the hotel my family was staying at. I walked to the room with him but he stopped me before I opened the door and said "Are you sure your parents want to meet." I looked at him opened the door and walked right in.

****

( I year later still the flash back)

I looked at Naruto as he waved at me and my family while we were at the village gate. We had to leave even though Naruto lived with us for a year he didn't want to go with us he said we already helped him enough so I waved at him hoping he would always be happy but I knew that could never happen."

****

(End of Flashbacks)

I started setting the table and made food for only two which was me and the child who's name was Ryuu. I looked at the time then yelled loud enough for Ryuu to hear me "You better be awake and ready to eat in ten minutes."

Even though I gave him ten minutes he would always come in two. He had on some black shorts and a white shirt he also had his genjutsu off since no one ever came. He looked at me and said "Aunt Tsuki who is my mother and father."

I would tell him but if I did it would probably put his life in danger since he was the child of the kyuubi container and the last Uchiha, so I said "When the time is right I will tell you" hoping by then the child would be able to defend himself.

The child dropped the subject all the way and said "Could you play with me" he used his puppy dog eyes on me a skill he got from his mother but he still got some of his dad's skills like how smart he was.

I stared at him and said and said "human form or wolf form."

He was looking like he was thinking then he said "wolf."

I sighed and activated both of my two kekkie genkai and then I turned into a black averaged sized female wolf with black fur with the tips of my ears and tail red while my eyes were dark blue eyes which were part if my other kekkie genkai that allowed me to copy kekkie genkais. We went outside into the forrest by the little house. The house was painted white and had two floors, a kitchen, two roons, a bathroom, and was nice and cozy for anyone who stumbled upon it but that was rare.

She lived at a house surrounded by the forest near the rain village but now close enough that people would find it. It was like that so that no one could find out about Ryuu but Ryuu was friends with the forest animals especially foxes since he could also turn into one. The forest was beautiful even in the winter while snow glazed every tree and was all over the forest floor even though the animals were suppposed to be in hibernation they still would come out to see Ryuu. Right now he had on some black pants, a black scarf, some silver gloves, a black skii cap, and a silver and black jacket. While I was playing with him I though back to the time Naruto gave him to me so Ryuu wouldn't get hurt.

****

(Flashback)

I was traveling around the fire country hoping I would see Naruto again since it had been 7 years so I was 14 now. I stopped at a town to spend a night when I saw a familiar face so I walked towards it so it that saw that it was Naruto traveling with someone that had a frog like scent.

I walked up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder and said "Are you Naruto Uzumaki."

He turned around almost hitting me in the process and saw how I looked like I was a little short and small for my age with dark brown eyes and black hair the reached all the way to my waist I had a black kimono on with the pattern of a silver wolf howling at the moon but I was pretty good at ninjutsu, medical jutsu, and using two swords. His eyes flashed with recognition as he said in a voice filled with uncertainty "Tsukiko is that you."

I glomp him then drag him back to my room so we could catch up but them I smell something that smells like a jutsu I use my

kekkie genkai then made it use the byakugan and that indeed he had one on. I hear Naruto yelling "Jaraiya I'm gonna stay with a friend for the rest of the week.

I looked at the man who's name was Jaraiya and could already tell he was a perv. When we were finally at the hotel i made him sit down and I said "Whats up with the genjutsu?'

He looked at me then he remembered one of my abilities then said "Close the door."

I did what he told me while also putting up a jutsu so no one would hear us by the time I turned around it looked like he was going to a child and soon for that matter. I just couldn't say anything until I saw Naruto turn around and say "So you're discusted with me even though your the only person that knows."

I stared at him when I said "When is the child due and how is that kind of miracle possible."

He turns around and looks at when he says "This week and thank the Kyuubu for it."

Know I had a look of disbelief as I said "Who is the father."

Now he had a sad smile when he said "Sasuke Uchiha."

****

(Another Flash back in a Flashback)

-I bet your getting tired of flash backs-

Naruto had something more to be happy about now he had a lover, mate, or whatever you would like to call. He walked towards the Uchiha while yelling "Hey teme how are you,"

by now they were at the team seven training grounds when Sakura walked up to Sasuke and said "Um, After training would you-" if you listened closely you could hear Naruto growling possesively.

"No

"But you didn't hear what I was going to say."

"I don't need to since I know what you are going to say"

Now Naruto was laughing at her so Sakure glared at him and said "Everyone knows no one would love you Naruto."

Now Naruto bursted out lau hing then he calmed down and looked at Sakura and said "I do have a love."

Now Sakura stood there shocked and said "Who is it your imaginary friend."

Naruto would have said Sasuke but he knew he had to keep their relationship a secret well thats what Sasuke said anyway so he just looked sad.

Kakashi came about 20minutes later saying "I had to help a dolphin with a problem."

That caused everyone to roll their eyes. After training Naruto went to his apartment and met Sasuke there. Sasuke walked up from behind and put his arms lovingly around Naruto and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry I couldn't help you back there you but you know we have to keep this a secret."

Then he kissed Naruto passionetly which caused Naruto to moan into the kiss but to bad you need to breath so they had to stop. Naruto then said "I know."

Sasuke looked at Naruto eyes and saw that they were clouded with lust. He chuckled then said "Get ready my little uke-chan" then he tackled Naruto(1) and now you guess what happened next.

When Naruto woke up Sasuke was always at his side so he would always smile a true smile but then Sasuke would leave making Naruto sad this was how their relationship was like this would almost happen everyday. A couple of days later Sasuke left to join Orochimaru and left Naruto a letter which Naruto found a couple of day later when he keft the hospital after the retrival mission. The letter read

__

To my light

By the time you've read this letter you would have tried to find me but all I have to say is that our bond is broken now so we are no longer lovers and next time I fight you I will try to kill you and have no regret about it. I need to break all of my bonds to kill Itachi, but you wouldn't understand after all you had no family and probably will never have one sinc you might die before you have a chance by me sinceI know you are going to look for me.

From Sasuke

By the time Naruto was done reading the letter there was tear stains on it as Naruto slid down the wall sobbing uncontrolable. After that Naruto Uzumaki was broken but nobody noticed since he would always put on a fake smile even though some people suspected something they never did anything to check if he was all right.

****

(End of the Flashbacks flashback)

A couple of day later Naruto gave birth to Ryuu the pain was unbearable but no one heard the screams of pain since the room had the jutsu so no one could hear. With my help since medical jutsu he gave birth to a healthy boy. I grabed the baby and cut the cord then cleaned him up and turned to Naruto and said "Do you want to see your baby boy.'

He turned towards me and nodded his head I gave him the child and stared at him as he looked at the child lovingly but he knew he couldn't keep the child because the council might take Ryuu way and kill him for being the demon's child or who knows what Sasuke would do if he knew about Ryuu so he looked at me and said "I know this might be to much but could you take care of my child and keep him a secret if you don't want to do it I understand since it might be too much" with much grief in his voice since he knew he would barely get to see the child.

I looked at him and said "I would love to take care of him also what is his name."

He looked at the baby adnthen handed him to me and said "His name is Ryuu."

After that Naruto showed a real smile and fell asleep due of exuastion then he left at the end of the week with Jaraiya. And that how I got stuck taking care of the child of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

****

(End of Flashback)

I looked at the sun and saw it setting so I told Ryuu it was time for him to go to sleep so he went inside the house and I heard him go up the stairs to his room.I turned back to my human form and walked into his room 20minutes later and saw his face as he peacefully slept then I thought _'nobody_

knew about him not even the Akatsuki who was the organization I worked for. Even though I was a spy for them I would keep this secret away. The one that I called the forbidden secret.'

**Tsukiko: Tell me what you think about it so read and review people --hears Naruto screaming in the background--  
(1) I bet you were thinking that it was going to be a lemon but sadly I can't write one**

10/11/08 I just rewrote some of it in more detail


	2. Chapter 2

****

Tsukiko: Here's a new chapter. I would have updated who knows when but I was bored in class and I made it look like I was doing work --Keeps on talking--

Naruto: Shut up stop being lazy and get on with the story.

Tsukiko: Did you say something Naru-chan

Naruto: Don't call me that

Tsukiko: You don't have a problem when Sasuke calls you that

Naruto --blushes-- He doesn't call me that --is still having an argument with Tsukiko--

Sasuke: Tsukiko doesn't own anyone especially my Naru-chan --Starts making out with Naruto---

Tsukiko: See I told you oh and I don't own the song it called A Stray Child and it's from .Hack//

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of days since I had those flashbacks when I heard someone knock on the door. I looked at Ryuu and whispered loud enough so only he could hear me "Turn into your fox form and then go hide okay."

I walked towards the door and opened it outside stood some one that looked like he was part plant with yellow eyes and half his face black while the other half was white. I said in a monotone voice "What is it that you need Zetsu-san."

He looked around then looked straight at me when his white half said "Leader-sama is having a meeting for all the Akatsuki spies" and with that he left expecting me to follow. I put on my Akatsuki cloak and walked out the house. I looked back hoping Ryuu could take care of himself and not follow but he did. I walked into the meeting room I went and noticed all of the other spies were there. I took my seat then a man with orange hair, a lot of piercings and had grey eyes also known as Pein walked in there took a seat and told us our mission.

Pein looked around and saw us listening so he said "I need each of you to split into groups of two so that one of you is left out and spy on Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure. The one remaining will travel to Otogakure and gather information on the new Otokage."

The new Otokage was Sasuke Uchiha after he killed Orochimaru and Itachi and joined the Akatsuki then after he tried to kill the council but couldn't since there was too much anbu he left the Akatsuki and took control of Otogakure training more ninjas too attack Konohagakure and make them even weaker. When he finished telling us about the mission we all heard a whimper then I turned towards the door I entered and saw Ryuu standing there he said loud enough for all to hear "Aunt Tsuki what's going on."

Pein looked at me and said "Who is this Demon Wolf Angel."

I flinched at the name he called me since that was my name in the bingo book. I was an S-class missing nin. I had no idea where I got my name since no one survived to tell the tail but it stuck. I looked at him and said "This is my adopted son."

He was now staring intently as he said "Do you know who the parents are."

He had an idea who the father was but he wasn't sure. By now I trying to stay calm as I said "I do not know Leader-sama."

I knew I had a death wish coming since I was thinking 'Oh shit please don't let him know I'm lying. He then said "Your story checks out but I want you to be the one that goes and gets information on the new Otokage."

Yuki stood up and yelled "She's my partner and I need her so that we kill the right amount of people."

Pein death glared her which caused a chill to go up all of our spines. He then said "Is there a problem Fountain of Death."

If it was any of the sane spies they would have held shut their mouths and said nothing but this was Fountain of Death other wise known as Yuki. She said with mock concern in her voice "Yes I do have a problem Leader-sama I'm afraid I might kill to much people like I used to do after all that's how I got my nickname for every person I killed and how much villages I've whipped out."

I looked at Yuki and said "Don't worry we don't want to mentally scar the little one over there after all since I'm his guardian I'm supposed to prevent him from getting hurt."

Pein coughed to get our attention then said "It's settled then Tsukiko will get information on the Otokage while everyone else goes to the villages their assigned" and with that said and done he got up and walked out from where he came from.

I looked at Ryuu and said "come here little one don't worry no one is going to hurt you.

Ryuu looked scared and as I walked closer he tried to go farther and farther away. I heard him say "D-don't get any closer y-you're just a m-monster."

I stopped getting closer to him while everyone else gathered around trying to see what was going on but they also heard what he said and froze. They turned they're heads towards me when I let a broken laugh and flinched when I said "So the child I've raised since he was little thinks I'm also a monster. I guess everyone has to know sooner or later" in the coldest voice anyone ever heard.

Ryuu eyes went grew bigger with surprise when he heard me say that so he said "W-what do you m-mean."

I changed into my wolf form except this time I had more tails than an average wolf my eyes were red and the tips of my ears and tails were red instead of white. I said "This is the true form of this kekkie genkai but the civilians that see us in this form call us monsters. The amount of tails we have represents our power but to get more power we have to train and become ninjas but it is forbidden to become a ninja since they would find out about us and try to kill us."

****

(Flashback)

I was 5 too young to know about the troubles of the world. One morning I sneaked out of the village to meet a friend of mine that was a year older than me. When I finally made it to the forest I turned into a wolf cub it was like a second nature to me when I was in the forest or somewhere near a lake. I stopped suddenly when I caught the sent of a snake. No it was more than that it was like there was an army of them watching my every more waiting for the right time to strike. I just ignored them thinking if I didn't notice them they wouldn't notice me. How foolish was I too think of it like that.

I ran towards a lake where I saw a little girl one year older than me wearing a light green kimono that matched her eyes. It and a yellow diamond and dark green flower pattern on it but the most noticeable thing was the yellow diamond on the middle of her forehead showing that she was the heiress to the village of where we lived. I ran up to her while changing into my human form but since I didn't have much control over the transformation I still had my ears and tails.

The girl spotted me and said "Hey Tsukiko it'd about time you came I've been waiting here for like ever."

I finally was right in front of her when I said "Yuki it takes forever to sneak out plus I smelt snakes earlier."

She thought about it for a second then said "Lets hurry up and play before they find us."

And with that we played until I stopped suddenly. She looked at me and said 'What is it."

I sniffed the air again and smelled the scent of snakes and something burning. Suddenly it started raining hard so I looked at Yuki and said "I think something bad happened all I smell is snakes and smoke."

Yuki ran towards the village while saying "The village is under attack we need to hurry up and get back."

Before she could leave my sight a giant snake came out followed by a man with sickly pale skin, long black hair, and with yellow eyes. He said "My my looks like we forgot some children I could use more test subjects especially since these are young heiresses I can bend them to my will."

I froze thinking _'what is he talking about? Who is this man? What-'_ I snapped out of thinking when I heard Yuki cry out in pain. I saw her holding a kunai in one her hands while a snake bit into her left shoulder with blood seeping out. I turned into my wolf form and noticed that the snake didn't smell like poison. I charged at him and tried to bite his arm but he moved it and snakes shot out of his sleeves and grabbed me. I saw more snakes wrapped around Yuki but before they transported away the clan members that survived threw kunai, senbon, and other sharp weapons.

They struck the snakes which made them disappear in a puff of smoke and made me and Yuki fall to the ground before I blacked out I saw the snake man disappear and people running towards us. When I woke up it turned out we were in Kirigakure. Not a good idea now that I think about it since it was around the time people were scared of kekkie genkais but we didn't know after all we didn't like to get into affairs of other villages-

****

(End of Flashback)

Before I could finish telling the tale Momoko pushed me out the way and put her hand on Ryuu's head. It was a jutsu she developed that what sort of like the Yamanaka's kekkie genkai but you have to keep your hand on the person you want to use it on and all it did was erase memories and replaced it with false ones and that exactly what she did to Ryuu since she knew it was probably to much for the 5-year-old to handle.

Ryuu turned into his fox form and fell asleep before I could pick him up Momoko hited me in the back of my head and yelled "You baka what do you think you were doing ."

If we were in a village many would have thought she was my older sister or somehow related to me but we weren't and barely anyone knew. I turned towards here and held my poor injured head while saying "I didn't do anything it was all Fred's idea.'

Momoko just stared at me and said "Honestly I don't know how you can contact your blood summoning without actually summoning it."

Everyone civilians and ninja alike had what I liked to call blood bonds with certain animals. It meant that whichever animal you got was stuck with you until you die and only you can summon it. Some people would contact their animal without even knowing when they are in trouble. The summoning animal if to weak to do anything will try and get help or if strong enough will fight the enemy. It skills will grow as fast as the owners and only those closets to nature can summon them and others that have summoned them numerous times could speak to them without summoning.

The whole argument went on for another 10 minutes before Yuki yelled "SHUT UP"

Everyone stopped then I noticed I picked Ryuu up without even knowing and that he was stiring. Everyone started to panic so Eri allowed her chakra to engulf us then teleported us all inside of my house. I looked at Eri and said "How exactly do you know where I live."

She looked at me and said "The snakes know all" then walked away.

She could summon snakes and had a strange interest in them but she couldn't transform into an animal like many people. She had black hair that reached all the way to her shouldiers and she wore a black shirt with some regular black shinobi pants. She also golden eyes and light caramel colored skin. I just sighed and walked towards Ryuu's room and setted him on the bed.

Before I could walk away he reached out and held onto my Kimino and said "Could you sing me a lullaby."

I never liked the way I sung and Ryuu was the only one that heard me sing so I sat right next to his tired form and started singing."

__

if you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

don't be in doubt and stray

cling to your lonesome folly

now you're too close to the pain

let all the rain go further

come back and kiss me in vain

mother oh do not bother

hear the chorus of pain

taking you back to proper ways

it's so easy to find

if you could remind me

I heard Ryuu fall into a light sleep but I knew he would need a lot of rest so I kept singing

__

now you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

so I will find you again

kiss you for lonesome folly

if you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

don't be in doubt and stray

cling to your lonesome folly

now you're too close to the pain

let all the rain go further

come back and kiss me in vain

mother oh do not bother

hear the chorus of pain

taking you back to proper ways

it's so easy to find

if you could remind me

now you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

so I will find you again

kiss you for lonesome folly

When I finished I looked at Ryuu's face and noticed how peaceful he was I got us and walked towards the door and by the time I made it downstairs everyone was staring at me looking as if I had the voice of an angel but alas I didn't and probably never will. I turned towards everyone and said in a commanding voice "Ichiro you go with Eri Sunagakure, Yuki and Hisashi you go to Konohagakure, Momoko and Tatsuya you guys go to Kumogakure, and finally Akio and Raiden you guy go to Kirigakure" my tone left no room for argument so they stood right next to their partner.

I looked outside towards the star filled night and said "Tomorrow at noon we will start the mission so I'd advise you to get your supplies and rest now. With that everyone even I was getting ready for tomorrow.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukiko: Hope you liked this chapter kind of had a writers block in the middle and I'm behind in math and have two finish five assignments. I want to know did you love the chapter, hated it, felt neutral tell me in the review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukiko: Well I finally updated **

**Naruto: Don't you have 7 math assignments you're supposed to turn in Manday**

**Tsukiko: Yeah so what**

**Naruto: Never mind, Tsukiko doesn't own me or any of the other naruto characters and everyone owns themselves**

**Tsukiko: Here's the 3rd chapter**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After I finished packing everything I needed for the trip and some of the valuables I looked around and saw that everyone was finished too and sleeping since they knew they needed all the sleep they could get since who knows what could happen if we left our guards down for even a second. I sighed and walked towards my room and turned into my wolf form to go to sleep this was another reason why I needed a lot of sleep if I was sent to the dream realm in any way I would automatically turn into this form no matter the situation. I went to sleep thinking of what could happen tomorrow.

I woke up when the sun shown into my face and got up and walked towards Ryuu's room. I turned back into my human form and gently shook him on his shoulder while gently calling his name. He groaned a little and look at me with sleep clouding his eyes then put his head back on the pillow trying to fall back asleep but I didn't let him I yanked the blanket out off of his little form and said "If you don't come downstairs in five minutes then you won't get to eat strawberry pancakes."

He sat up and tried to death glare me. I laughed a little while thinking looks like he's not a morning person like his father. I walked towards the door and said over my shoulder "You have two minutes left."

I heard him get up and look for his clothes frantically. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw everyone at the table while Yuki was trying to cook but failed miserably. I yelled from the doorway "Yuki you better not burn my house down like you almost did last time."

She turned around and said "Then why don't you make the food instead of me."

I sighed then put an apron on while walking towards the stove then said "I'm making strawberry pancakes do you guys have any problem-" "I have-" I glared at him to make him shut up then said "besides Hisashi" they just went back to what ever they were doing like sharpening their weapons or checking all their stuff.

After I made about 3 pancakes I heard someone walking towards the kitchen so I yelled "Ryuu we have guest so hurry up and sit at the table."

Ryuu walked into the kitchen then sat at the table. Yuki stood up and said "I'm Yuki and those people are-"

Ryuu looked her with an annoyed expression and said "I already know your names since Aunt Tsuki told me them last night when you came."

Before any more arguing started I served everyone three pancakes then sat down and started eating. After we were all done eating Momoko said softly "You better let Ryuu-kun there know where you're going."

I looked at Ryuu and said "Since I haven't traveled in a long time I thought me and you should travel to Otogakure to see how it's like while everyone else here gets paired into two's and gets me souvenirs from the other countries."

Ryuu looked outside and said "Do I have to change into my fox form like I do when you into the village or can I go in my human form."

I looked at everyone and said "What do you guys think."

Ichiro looked at Ryuu's sad face so he said "You should let him go in this form that way he''l get more freedom."

Ryuu's face brightened up so I said "Ryuu you have ten minutes to go get anything else you need and don't worry about clothes since I already got them packed."

With that he was gone in a flash. I looked towards my friend Akio who had short black hair with brown eyes. He was also wearing standard shinobi wear with a chunin vest and a headband that had the Kirigakure symbol crossed out and black fabric. He was looking at Raiden who was his twin one difference was that Raiden had blue fabric instead of black and the other was their personalities.

It looked like they were silently having a conversation. They both nodded there heads then looked at me. Raiden then said "What happens if we have information that is really important to one of us when we are in another village and they need to know immediately."

Momoko lowered her voice so that only they could hear and said "If any of you guys find out something like that then summon your blood bond animal or a regular summon to the person that needs to know."

With that said we became quiet until Ryuu came down a backpack and he was also holding a little red fox plushy that had nine tails. Ryuu ran up to me and said "I'm ready and I bought Kyuubi with me too."

Everyone looked at me questioningly and then Tatsuya said "Where did you get that plushy anyways."

Ryuu said in a annoyed tone "Like I said his name is Kyuubi and Aunt Tsuki says my okaa-san gave it to me when I was one for my birthday."

They stared at me then I glared back at then while Ryuu was playing with the toy. Eri looked at the sky from the window and said "It's time for us to go."

I picked up my bag like everyone else did and walked outside. We all quietly exchanged our goodbyes then walked away towards our destination.

**(Four Days Later With Yuki and Hisashi)**

Yuki looked at the map after walking for what seemed like days but was actually a few hours since she woke up. She looked straight ahead and saw the outline of the gate to Konohagakure. She then said "Hisashi we're almost there."

She looked to her left then to her right then turned around and saw Hisashi eating all the food they had left she ran towards him and yelled "You fatass you ate all of our food so I suggest that you go and get some more."

He looked at her and then said "Can't you just go find food while I finish eating."

She glared at him and then punched him in the back of the head. He looked at her while yelling "Okay, okay I'll look for the food" then walked towards the village.

After an hour of walking he saw a rabbit and before he could catch it he heard voices which in turn scarred the rabbit. He walked towards the voices until he saw a huge clearing where he saw four anbu and a giant dog. The anbu were talking to each other. The conversation went like this.

"What kind of mission are we supposed to do" Anbu #1

"A troublesome mission where we have to find Naruto's kid." Anbu #2

"Who's the m-m-mother anyw-way" Anbu #3

"The thing is there is no mother" Anbu #2

"What so that means he gave birth to the kid." Anbu #1

"From what Ino managed to gather before the jutsu wore off the kid should be five right now and a friend of his is taking care of him." Anbu #2

"How d-does the person l-look like" Anbu #3

"Here's a picture I drew from the description Ino managed to get from dick less." Anbu 4

Hisashi looked at the picture at the picture and noticed it was Tsukiko. He back away slowly an was about to run until he stepped on a stick. The first anbu looked towards the place were he was at so in the few seconds he had Hisashi summoned his blood bond animal which was a beaver. He gave the information to the beaver then said "Hurry up and take it to Tsukiko she should be near Oto."

The beaver hurried and scampered off while the anbu suddenly surrounded him. He managed to put up a fight and bought the beaver some time before the only thing he saw was darkness. About two hours later Yuki started looking for him since she felt his chakra spike. When she came across the clearing she noticed something wasn't normal but let ed it slide she walked towards the place where Hisashi was at she found nothing so she went back to where she began hoping he was there.

She woke up in the middle of the night when she heard footsteps. She saw walked towards the place where she heard the footsteps and saw Hisashi. He looked towards her and said "Sorry it took so long but I bought back food."

She grabbed the food while thinking 'This isn't Hisashi the times he was paired with us and from what his partner told me he never brings the food back because he eats is first' she smirked as she thought 'so you guys from the leaf want to play I'll give you something to play with.' then she summoned her blood bond animal that was a white tiger and said "Keep watch on the impostor and if he does something like tells the leaf nin something then come tell me."

The tiger shook its head then walked into the forest watching Hisashi carefully following each and every move he made.

IAmTheAwsomeLineBreaker

I looked at Ryuu and sighed he some how managed to get from when we were traveling in the snow so we had to stop at a village. I walked towards him and said "Come out and take your medicine the sooner you get better the faster chance we have of reaching Otogakure."

He yelled at me from under the bed as he said "No it taste nasty me no want any."

I sat there thinking of a way to get him out. I came up with something so I said "When we get there I'll buy you all the ramen."

He stuck his head out from under the bed and said 'Will I get a lot of strawberries too."

I looked at him and said 'Yup all you can eat."

He got out from under the bed and then said "Okay but you have to pinkie promise."

I sat down right next to the bed and said "Okay then."

After we pinkie promised Ryuu drank his medicine and then went back to sleep. I looked at him and said "By tomorrow you should be able to travel so you go to sleep while I buy more food."

He nodded his head drowsily. I summoned Fred and then told him to take care of Ryuu then I walked towards the store. After I got everything I needed I noticed it was really dark outside so I started walking home when I was half was there someone pushed me into an alley. I looked up and saw a man twice my size walking towards me I was about to about to attack him until someone grabbed me from behind.

I cursed myself for letting some one sneak up on me and before anything happened I saw someone behind the guy that pushed me into the alley. He stabbed the first guy with a sword then threw shurican at the guy behind me. The guy looked towards me while I picked up the thing I bought and then he said in a monotone voice "So you are one of the newest Akatsuki members."

I looked up and then smirked at him while saying "How did you know."

I walked towards him and saw that he had red eyes and raven hair the was in a ponytail. he said "I could tell because you're wearing a necklace with the Akatsuki cloud even though you're not a member you're required to wear the emblem, right."

I looked at him in disabalief after I found out who he was. I said "Aren't your supposed to be dead after all Sasuke killed you."

He looked towards the moon while saying "Foolish little brother he said he killed me but after all I'm here aren't I and now he knows why I really killed the clan" he looked towards me and said "All the Akatsuki members thought to be dead are actually alive were just disguising ourselves so other would never know."

I looked shocked for a moment and then said "So you never died."

He nodded his head and then said "So hows my little brother's son." "I don't know what you're talking about."

He glared at me and then said "Very well but I'm going to travel with you to Oto to see how Sasuke is doing and I know you have his son, Ryuu wasn't it who's mother is the kyuubi brat."

I glared even harder if that was possible and then "Do what ever you want but if you harm Ryuu or tell anyone anyone about him I make sure you'll get a slow and painful death."

With that I walked away with him following me. I looked at the moon while thinking of what other surprises were going to happen on my travels.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tsukiko: Tell me what you think**

**Sasuke: Why do have Itachi in your story **

**Tsukiko: To make things better**

**Naruto: Reveiw they make me and Tsukiko happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukiko: Sorry about taking forever to update but I couldn't think of anything but I caught up in math then fell back again**

**Naruto: Stop lying everyone even that teme over there knows it.**

**Sasuke: Since their having a stupid argument. Tsukiko doesn't own anything and is broke so she will never own Naruto even in her dreams. So read and leave me alone**

* * *

I looked over my left shoulder and sighed. Ryuu was happily running around with the little stuffed animal in his hands and a weasel running behind him. I remembered everything that happened last night

****

(Flashback)

I walked up to the hotel where I was staying and looked around too see if Itachi was still following me. When I decided he wasn't there I walked to the door of my room and walked towards my bed too see Ryuu sleeping there snuggling deeper into Fred's fur. While Fred was curled around him with a calm look on his wolf face. I walked towards the bed and ran one of my hands gently through Ryuu's hair when I saw a troubled expression pass his face. When I found a comfortable spot on the bed I settled there slowly while humming a little lullaby just in case one of the two other occupants stirred.

I woke up with a start when Ryuu jumped on the bed and yelling excitingly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around to see Ryuu holding a black weasel with red eyes. I blinked my eyes and stared at the weasel and then it clicked in my mind then I yelled out "ITACHI."

I heard paws running towards my door then I saw Fred look at the weasel and then he said "So you know it's him too."

I nodded my head then I laid down and said "Maybe if I just go to sleep this will all be a dream."

Ryuu shook his head then said in a childish voice "Silly Aunt Tsuki this isn't a dream and let's hurry up and leave I think I'm better already."

I looked at him and noticed he was looking better after all so I jumped off the bed and landed gracefully on my paws and walked towards a closet. When I came up I changed into my human form and wore the clothes I wore the day before while holding bathing supplies and clean clothes for me and Ryuu. I walked towards Ryuu and said "Come on we need to get clean before we start traveling Oh and Fred, Itachi you guys have to take care of our stuff until we come back."

Before any of them could protest Ryuu and I were heading out the door towards the bath house. When we finished taking our baths, we were ready to travel I looked at Ryuu and said "How about we get some ramen."

With that we went to get ramen then came back to the hotel I walked towards the room we were in and walked towards Fred and I put my hand on his snout he relaxed into my touch then an almost blinding light came. When the light disappeared I saw Ryuu on the bed trying to reach the Itachi weasel that was on the window sill close but far for a kid his age. I walked towards Itachi and picked him up and walked towards Ryuu and gave him the weasel then I said in a gentle voice "Come on we have to go to Sound."

He got up holding the weasel closely and walked towards the door talking animatedly to it. I put most of our stuff in a storage scroll and put it in a fold in my kimono and walked towards the door and gave the key to the clerk and walked towards the tree were Ryuu was playing with the weasel. He ran up to me then started walking at a steady pace throwing the kyuubi in the air then catching it while we were walking towards the gates.

****

(End of Flashback)

When the sun started to set Itachi ran up to me and jumped on my shoulder he whispered "You should hurry up and set camp since it'll take time for you to get water and start a fire."

I nodded my head then turned around and looked at Ryuu and said "Ryuu were about to set up camp so go play around with Kyuubi and Itachi but don't go too far, okay,"

With that said, Ryuu grabbed Itachi and ran into the trees. I started listening to the noises then I heard running water near me so I walked towards the lake close but not close enough so that everything would fall into the water if it rises. I started pitching the tent and making the fire when I heard a howl of warning telling any animal or person that understood something was near something that probably was not the best time to meet it if you didn't want to meet your end.

I heard another howl in the distance it asking not begging to know what it was. The howl sounded desperate as if its time was far from now protecting something precious not wanting to lose the bundle soon. The main howl sounded back but this time it had a tone of warning saying a spirit was traveling in the shape of a white fox telling everyone to be careful for it may trick you into your death or maybe was death itself but it was sure the fox soul had a message for someone and needed to tell the person fast and very fast.

I ignored the howls and set up camp. An hour later Itachi walked into the camp grounds in his weasel form with Ryuu following him. Ryuu ran up to me and handed me the kyuubi plushy while he also said "Aunt Tsuki I brought a friend with me you wanna see him."

"Yeah I wanna see you friend who is he?" I said with curiosity.

Ryuu ran towards a bush than came out with a fox following him. I petted the fox since clearly it was not the fox the wolf warned everyone about. He leaned into my touch and purred gently so said to Ryuu "He can travel with us if he wants."

Ryuu ran towards the fox and hugged it's neck before running around doing the happy dance. I laughed then noticed that the sun had setted completely so I said loud enough for Ryuu to snap out of his trance that it was time to go to sleep. Ryuu went to his tent to change then yelled "Aunt Tsuki could you tuck me in."

I stood at the entrance and said "Aren't you a little to old to have me tuck you in."

He stuck his tongue out at me then said while pouting "Nu-uh I'm still too little."

* * *

I giggled at the way he was acting since I thought it was cute. When I tucked him in I kissed him on his forehead then noticed that the weasel aka Itachi was curled on his stomach while the fox was curled up right next to Ryuu. I smiled at the scene then walked back to my own tent letting exhaustion take over feeling that I was slowly changing into my wolf form.

I was in the middle of a dream when everything turned black and Fred was right in front of me. He was telling me too wake up and do it fast since he sensed something weird was going too happen. After making myself die in my dream to wake me up I walked towards Ryuu's tent to see if he was okay, then I noticed something weird the fox that was right next to Ryuu was glowing.

It untangled itself from the blankets then lit up the whole tent causing me to shield myself because of the brightness. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in an all white room so I looked around and saw Itachi in his human form right next to me. I also noticed that I was in my human form and that the fox was actually the white fox the wolf had warned us about. Ryuu was in his half fox half human form in what seemed like the middle of the room looking at two figures at what seemed to be the other side of the room. One of them was a man who resembled Naruto except with longer hair, had no whisker marks, and was wearing the hokage robes. The other was a women with long fiery red hair and eyes that I couldn't tell what color it was. She was wearing a red kimono that matched her hair.

Ryuu ran towards them then grabbed their hands and led them towards me. The first thing Ryuu said was "Aunt Tsuki this is my grandpa Minato and my grandma Kushina."

Before I could comprehend anything Kushina gave me a bone crushing hug. I had all the wind knocked out of as I said "C-can't b-b-breath."

Minato looked like he was chatting animatedly with Ryuu who was talking back with as much enthusiasm. Itachi tapped Kushina's shoulder which caused her to let go. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and said "Sorry about that I'd just wanted to meet ya to say thanks for taking care of Ryuu and trying to look after Naruto."

I looked at her questioningly then she looked at me and said "You mean you don't know."

I said "Know what" loud enough to attract the attention of Ryuu and Minato. Minato walked towards us and said "The council managed to find out about Naruto gave birth to Ryuu so they interrogated him to find out where the kid was at but he refused so they sent a Yamanaka to check his memory, that's all I know but know since they don't the information they wanted he's locked up somewhere until they get what they want and Tsunade can't do anything about it."

I thought about it for a second then said "I'm gonna find a way too break him out even if it's the last thing I'll do."

Kushina smiled at me and said "I knew Naruto had good friends even if some of them are brain-...er never mind oh and the fox that is now traveling with you is Ryuu's blood bond animal so we'll contact you through Tadashi."

I nodded my head then the next thing I knew I was back in my tent so I got dressed and then walked out and saw Itachi in the middle of camp trying to make food and boy do I mean try. Itachi say me and then said "What;s your plan in getting Naruto out since he's going to be heavily guarded."

I walked towards Itachi then helped him cook while I said "Since I was sent to get information on Sasuke the best way to do that is kidnap him which would cause most kages to be more guarded and less people watching the prisoners."

At this point I started setting the food when Itachi said "When I had to gather your things I saw you with a group of people and you all were wearing Akatsuki robes are you all the new Akatsuki."

I gave him his food then grabbed mine as I saved food for Ryuu and Tadashi. I said "Yeah but the plan will make thei mission harder but I think they can haddle it,..... you know what Itachi you remind me of my brother though I don't know what happened to him."

Itachi setted his bowl to the side and said "I'll help you with your plan since I'd love to see the look on my brother face when this happens and when he sees the kid."

I thanked him then woke Ryuu up and gave him and the Tadashi their food by the fire I used for cooking then put everything up since we needed to get their as fast as we could so the plan could go in motion.

* * *

**Tsukiko: So their you have it tell me what you think oh and if I haven't updated in a month could someone pm me so I could remeber to update.**

**Sasuke: Yeah do it cause she won't remeber**

**Naruto: Come on people review I'll give you a cookie evryone loves cookies. ;p**


End file.
